


The Revenant

by Lycaste



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dominance, Dysfunctional Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, Kink Meme, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reclaiming, Sticky Sex, complicated relationships on barren asteroids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycaste/pseuds/Lycaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron clearly needed a different tactic this time. He'd already subjugated Starscream physically, to do so again would send him further down the spiral of resentment and despair. To turn Starscream's universe into a pleasure-drenched haze of capitulation, Megatron just needed to employ some patience. After all, there was more than one way to possess another mech.</p><p>PWP. Written for <a href="http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/13205.html?thread=14747029#t14747029">this request</a> on the kinkmeme: <i>Megatron plays nice after the events of Spotlight Megatron.</i> </p><p>Non-con warning because Starscream isn't in a position to say no in the beginning. Details inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Revenant

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the below request on the kink meme:
> 
> _Set immediately after Megatron: Spotlight. After being repaired, Starscream is summoned to Megatron's quarters so Megatron can finish his lesson on who's boss._
> 
> _As contrast to the violence of the previous beating, I'd like Megs to be relatively gentle with the fragging, with long and through foreplay, stroking all over the body, even a few nice words. Megatron is 100% in control and they both know it, and Starscream is still deeply upset and humiliated and resentful, so Megs decides to play nice ("nice" by his rather questionable standards, anyway)._
> 
> _Starscream starts out quiet and unresponsive like in the comic, expecting Megatron to do whatever he wants to him and feeling too defeated to protest, and Megs slowly and methodically gets him aroused._
> 
> _Sticky please. No petplay._
> 
>    
>  **Please Note:** Anon asked for dubcon, but I feel this fic should be labeled non-con, as Starscream isn't in a position to say no. That said, I believe I filled the above prompt. So if you like your MegaStar dark and violent, you won't really find that here. But this isn't fluffy or romantic either. Regardless, if MegaStar, non-con elements, or the Megatron Spotlight are triggers for you, I'd still suggest you skip this one. 
> 
> I hope it goes without saying that I don't approve of violence and non-con in real life, but let's face it: If you were to look at a Venn Diagram of what I like in fiction vs what I approve of in real life, those two circles would be far from completely overlapping. 
> 
> I hope you like it, Anon! It's been years since I filled a kinkmeme request anywhere. *nervous*

Another resurrection, another aftermath.

After his rousing speech, Megatron wasted no time in setting his army to work. He put Shockwave in charge of preparing the weapons caches. He ordered Soundwave to re-assess everyone and determine their current status. Abilities were important. The plan was important. Luxury issues like cosmetic repairs were not.

Unless your name was Starscream. Megatron had instructed Shockwave to have the Seeker repaired at any cost. Time, supplies, and effort were not to be spared. His second-in-command needed to be operational for the consummate reckoning soon to be visited upon the Autobots.

Megatron sprawled on the berth in his quarters. Until that morning, the room had been Starscream’s, but now it was under the rightful ownership of the Decepticons’ true leader. He was pleased that although this sorry excuse for a base was in complete disrepair, the berth was more than large enough to accommodate his new form. And now that he had some privacy, he could examine the more personal elements of said form.

Valve, one: check (ooh...sensitive).

Spike, one: check (nicely shaped too, he definitely wouldn't be thanking Shockwave for that).

Interface protocols working correctly: check.

Lust: check.

Desire: check.

A firm squeeze to his spike sent prickles of sensation through his interface array. Megatron chortled. Maybe he should feel ashamed, but he really didn't. Immediately after their fight, as his Seeker lay broken and defeated at his feet, the first thing he had thought of was: "I cannot wait to frag the living spark out of Starscream."

And that was just was he intended to do.

The twisted garble of his door chime sounded. It appeared even the intercoms in this place were struggling to survive.

Megatron retracted his spike and made himself comfortable. "Enter."

In shuffled Starscream. Or a parody of what Starscream once was. The way he was hunched over, with his optics fixed on the floor, made him seem short and meek. In a small voice he said, "You wanted to see me?"

Megatron scanned him from helm to thrusters. Whoever was filling in as the medic had done a good job. Starscream's optics, cockpit glass, and face were fully repaired. The jet sported no visible dents and his wings were intact and gleaming. If it weren't for his resigned posture, one might assume that the morning's beating had never happened.

Time to put the soldier back in his place. "Come," said Megatron. He patted the space next to him.

Starscream approached and flopped down on the berth. He curled into a ball and flexed his fingers over and over, keeping silent.

Megatron rested a hand on Starscream's knee and tapped at the joint. "Do you know why you're here?"

“Yes." Starscream flinched, but he spread his legs and retracted his valve cover. "Let's get this over with," he whispered to the wall.

Megatron cocked his head. Ah. He could see what was happening here. So they were back to this, were they? He hadn't expected eagerness, but he had hoped for some sort of emotional reaction. Snarky vitriol or resentful seduction or even outright hate. A glimmer of the old Starscream in the berth. This would be no fun at all.

He could beat his second again, but even if he managed to provoke a mini rebellion like this morning, it still wouldn't satisfy. He'd already subjugated the Seeker physically, to do so again would only send him further down the spiral of resentment and despair. Megatron wanted power in a different way, one that would burn his very essence into Starscream's spark and leave the flier confused and faltering the next time he planned one of his laughable little coups. Such a claim would tie them together in a way that violence alone never could.

This was to be a healthy exercise. He could work off his desires for Starscream; the Seeker could vent his lustful urges back upon him. Megatron would exert his dominance sexually and they would move on.

But this. This trembling pile of anxiety and humiliation was not what he wanted.

If he were honest with himself, Megatron had to admit that what he _really_ wanted was to hear that screechy voice fall into the familiar chant of "Megatron yes, Megatron yes, oh _please,_ Megatron yes..."

Clearly a new tactic was in order. Not a problem. Megatron's earlier triumph still thrummed in his spark. In this brave new world, in this new and ferocious form, his victories were assured. If he could defeat the Autobots, he could surely turn Starscream's universe into a pleasure-drenched haze of capitulation. He just needed to employ some patience. After all, there was more than one way to possess another mech.

He reached out to cup Starscream's shoulder, the entire block of which fit into his massive new hand. Yet instead of squeezing, he began stroking, enough to trigger the pressure sensors below the outer armor.

Starscream spread his legs further but kept looking at the wall. He bit his lower lip, frame so tense his canopy glass creaked.

Undeterred, Megatron redirected his electrical system to increase the current to his fingers. He then picked up Starscream's arm and rubbed down the length of it, taking his time at the joints of the elbow. He left charged particles in his wake, a light electricity massage that should leave the recipient with a pleasant buzz in his nerve circuits.

If it was pleasant, Starscream didn't show it. He remained unresponsive and limp.

Megatron caressed his way across shoulder vents, and then started on the other arm. While the Seeker may not have been enjoying it, his own core temperature rose a bit. Starscream's plating was smooth, the blocky and curved armor pieces creating a pleasing contrast to the sensors. There was a comfortable familiarity to it, like relearning something once enjoyed but regretfully forgotten.

The jet tensed, optics snapping towards Megatron's face. Every new movement set him on edge, like he was preparing for what would happen next. The engines in his heels hummed.

Megatron smiled knowingly. Those heel thrusters were a sensitive spot, and where he was going next. He took his time dragging his digits down the Seeker's body, paying no attention to his interface array. Instead he veered off down one leg and, picking it up with the utmost care, lifted the heel to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the shell of the engine.

A shiver ran through Starscream's frame, followed by a high-pitched hiss from his afterburners. His optic ridge furrowed deeper than the frown on his face. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because it is my wish to do so," said Megatron. He left tiny kisses, precise and lingering, up white metal.

"Look, I don't care, alright?" Starscream's shoulders slumped further. "I don't care that you want to wind me up before unleashing whatever nightmarish humiliation frag you've got in mind." He sighed and crossed his arms. "I don't care."

"Humiliation frag?" Megatron set down Starscream's foot, and picked up the other one. "I think not. I have other plans for your lovely form this evening, Starscream." He pulled the heel towards him and licked around the rim of the engine, pleased to feel another little quiver.

After a moment, he released the heel and, still ignoring Starscream's exposed equipment, stroked the jet's canopy. He brushed up and down cold cockpit glass, running his thumb along the seam where it connected to metal. He _knew_ Starscream loved this. Fingering the area where glass met metal always sent a delicious bolt through both their circuits.

Starscream shifted, ever so slightly, and opened his mouth like he was about to say something. Nothing came out and he clamped his jaw, teeth visible through his parted lips.

"Beautiful," said Megatron, drawing rings up the length of the glass. With Starscream, a slice of flattery was as indispensable to foreplay as touch.

And just as predictable. Starscream's ventilations hitched. He squirmed and dug his heel into the ratty berth cushion.

A minor reaction, yet a major victory. Megatron's cooling fans clicked on. He manually set them higher, unashamed to show his growing arousal. His mouth went dry at the thought of having Starscream squirming underneath him. Begging to be taken.

Megatron loomed over the Seeker and swept down the length of his body. He ran his hands across red, blue, and white armor pieces, pressing firmly to let every sensor know that it was Megatron bringing them to life. His EM field buzzed with open power as he tweaked cables and teased transformation seams. He ran his fingers in smaller and smaller circles, inching towards the area between the Seeker's legs.

Starscream's optics flickered, internal components grinding and stuttering.

Megatron finally spared a glance to Starscream's exposed valve, prim and lovely as always. He moved closer and skimmed over a hip joint. Closer still, until he was circling the thin, hot metal surrounding all that delicate mesh.

"Ahh-" A noise erupted from Starscream's vocalizer. Half anxious apprehension, half...something else.

At the last second, Megatron swerved away. Instead he pinched one of his other favorite parts that he hadn't touched yet, Starscream's wing. He softly squeezed the wingtip edge and slid down to fondle the aileron.

Starscream never could keep a straight face during a wing massage. His anxious expression crumbled. Another noise fell from his lips, one that started as a whine and ended as static.

"Can't forget these, can we?" Megatron knelt and positioned the Seeker between his legs. Careful rubbing quickly turned into an obscene caress. He groped wing flaps and palmed underneath the expanse of Starscream's back. He left no flight sensor untouched, no edge unmolested.

Soon Starscream was trembling, helpless to prevent needy whimpers from leaving his vocalizer. He pressed his wings into the touch and gripped Megatron's arm. His turbines spun as he arched his hips.

Maneuvering into a more comfortable position, Megatron caught Starscream's aft and lifted him.

Even during the height of the war, when vanity was a luxury and hygiene a formality, Starscream was always as polished and perfect as could be, given the circumstances. Now was no exception. The tiny biolights lining his valve pulsed a soft red. Elegant alloys lined the border, the heat from the metal tangible, although he wasn't lubricated or crackling with arousal.

Not yet anyway. Megatron licked his lips. Starscream's body was _his_ for the taking. His right as Megatron. The earlier beating had served its purpose, but now was the time to demonstrate the full extent of his control. To show that pleasure was a gift, one he bestowed as both generosity and an assertion.

Megatron dipped his head and, starting at the bottom, licked a long, heavy swath up the right side of Starscream's valve. Pleats of metal bent to the pressure of his tongue, allowing him to feel the hidden neuroclusters underneath. He knew their placement by spark, knew which ones were the most sensitive and in which order to stimulate them. He repeated the action up the other side, tongue dipping in slightly to tease the sensors just inside the entrance.

Starscream's frame jerked. "Megatron!" His hands flew to the top of Megatron's head, as if to push away, but then settled into a clawing grip.

Slowly, tenderly, Megatron kept licking, paying earnest attention to every node. He circled his way inside and spread Starscream open with his tongue.

A reckless groan escaped Starscream's lips, high and desperate. "Wh-what are you _doing_?” His hold on Megatron's helm tightened.

Megatron didn't answer, mouth occupied with tasting the Seeker deeply. He licked and stroked until he felt a light electric tingle hit his tongue. He pressed against the rim with his upper lip and continued the delicate exploration, keeping Starscream on edge, somewhere between fear and anticipation.

Starscream groaned again, louder this time. He canted his hips and wriggled in Megatron's grasp.

And then Megatron felt it, a slippery wetness across his tongue. It tasted of copper and something so uniquely Starscream, like excitement and ferocity. The first stirrings of truly helpless passion from the Seeker. A signal that he wished to be pleasured.

Megatron's engines roared at the thought. Clearly, stronger still was the impulse within Starscream to be taken. Controlled. Dominated by the rightful leader of the Decepticons. The mere act would be respite from the burden and humiliation of his failed leadership.

That didn't mean it should come easy. With a final flick of his tongue, Megatron stopped.

Starscream whimpered. A wet sheen coated the pleats of his valve. The magnetic field around him wavered, shifting between the repetitive oscillations of lust to the unpredictable pulses of anxiety. He met Megatron's optics and frowned.

"You're pouting," said Megatron. There was something so appealing about that. This was good. Petulance was a more malleable state than depression. Petulance was familiar from Starscream, and could be directed into something else. "We're far from finished." He brought two fingers to Starscream's slick channel and pushed in, taking care not to scratch. With his free hand, he grabbed Starscream's chin and forced optic contact, wanting the Seeker to know the intention. That there would be no immediate surprises, no swift and violent action. Just a languid delight, alarming only in its growing intensity.

"Primus, ahh-" Starscream offlined his optics. His cooling fans abruptly became the loudest sound in the room.

"You'll not hide from your desires like that," said Megatron. He bottomed out, filling Starscream to the hilt. "Turn them back on."

When he was looking into urgent optics again, Megatron started moving, burying his fingers as his palm clanged across the clusters lining the rim. "Let go, Starscream," he said. "You're not in command anymore." He kept the pressure constant, relentless. Making sure to brush every nerve circuit hard. "Let go. It'll be a relief."

Starscream's mewling increased. He thrashed his head from side to side. "Oh, Megatron, I..." He gripped the berth and ground into Megatron's palm. "I...yes..." His insides flexed and tightened, every servo in his body locking tight.

Recognizing the beginnings of the jet reaching his peak, Megatron stopped.

A pained expression crossed Starscream's faceplates. "You...you said to let go," he whined.

"I meant it, but you didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" Megatron withdrew his fingers and blew on Starscream's quivering mesh petals. "Your pleasure is mine to command." He began licking again, as if to consume. He flicked his tongue across charged metal nubs and suckled, enjoying the sight and sound of his lover's reactions.

"Yes, yes...oh..." Starscream moaned and thrust against Megatron's tongue. "Oh yes...Lord Megatron..." Lubricant trickled from his eager frame, enough to make the berth beneath him noticeably wet. Electric arcs crackled between his folds.

Megatron backed off, just in time.

"Megatron...Megatron, please." Loud ticks and whirs came from Starscream’s body. A tendril of white smoke twisted upwards from his pelvic joint, accompanied by the sweet smell of burning coolant.

Any longer and he'd be in danger of overheating. Megatron's fuel pump hammered. He loved Starscream like this; so open and needy that he became emotionally vulnerable. He seemed especially exposed now, in the aftermath of his defeat. Throat thick, Megatron snapped back his panel and allowed his spike to extend. He didn't touch it, although he ached to be inside that flawless little valve. Oh no, he could control himself long enough to grant explosive bliss.

"Don't leave me like this. Please, Megatron," begged Starscream.

"You presume to give _me_ orders?" Megatron asked, but then his mouth was back on Starscream's throbbing form, tongue-fragging him sure and merciless. He pressed on heated nodes until he could _taste_ Starscream's edge. The point where the infuriating Seeker was about to tip over. He kept him there, slowing just enough to drag him along the fierce boundary of release. Finally Megatron granted him absolution, and sucked on the top of the Seeker's valve while he pushed his fingers back inside.

Starscream _shrieked._ He thrashed and shook, engines screaming as he convulsed against Megatron's mouth. His wings fluttered uncontrollably with a loud hydraulic hiss.

Megatron rumbled his approval and reached down to squeeze his own spike. Bliss-laden Starscream, undone and beautiful. He'd seen his second overload plenty of times, but rarely with this much wailing and protracted convulsing. A rush of lubricant flowed down his wrist, and Megatron gripped himself harder. He took Starscream to the end, to the point where tremors became shivers and cries of ecstasy became grunts.

When Starscream finally sagged into the berth, Megatron stood. He made a show of wiping his bottom lip, other hand still working his spike. Different parts of him felt hotter than usual. He wasn't used to twin jet engines and turbines and sensitive wingtips. Trusting that his programming would take care of the minor details, he manually delayed status reports from his new systems. What mattered now was slaking the scorching lust that tore through his every microchip. The final claiming of Starscream.

"Up," he said. "And turn around."

Starscream scrambled to obey, practically falling over himself to perch at the edge of the berth on his hands and knees. He looked over his shoulder, expression fixing into a sneer.

Yet Megatron could read all the subtle nuances passing over his face, as rapidly changing as his moods. He outlined the tender lips of Starscream's valve with his spike and nudged them apart to push the tip in, just enough to feel the heat of Starscream's aching center. His cooling fans rose to their highest setting.

Oh. This was going to be a tight fit.

"This spike is bigger than my last one, Starscream." He held it there, barely connecting as the air around them snapped with potential. "Are you ready for this?"

"Oh, just do it already!" demanded Starscream.

Megatron's booming laughter filled the room. A shred of personality. Excellent. “ _There's_ my Starscream." He slowly eased into the Seeker's body, one segmented ridge at a time, working up a rhythm of pulling out a fraction of an inch and pushing gently forward, until he was seated deep.

 _Frag,_ that was good. Megatron cleared his optical feed twice in a row, attempting to dispel some of the dizziness that came with the near overwhelming feeling of euphoric conquest. It _was_ a tight fit, packing Starscream full like this. He gasped when his giant spike hit the end, and his grip twitched on shapely hips.

Propped up on his elbows, Starscream dropped his head into his hands. His blasters stuttered and whined, like they were about to go off. "Oh frag...Megatron..."

"Mmmm...that's it, Starscream." Megatron rolled his hips, setting a controlled pace that was torment in its tenderness. He knew that Starscream could come again shortly after his first overload, although he'd need harder stimulation this time. To take him like this would bring him to the brink, but wouldn't be enough to push him over. And Megatron wanted to draw the lesson out a bit. He wanted to leave Starscream begging. Keening. Chanting that ridiculous prayer made up of his leader's name.

Starscream seemed halfway there already. The rudders on his vertical stabilizers shifted back and forth, and he let out a soft whimper every time Megatron hit one of those unreachable nodes. Weak, shaking servos in his arms struggled to hold him upright. "More," he gasped, quickly adding a 'please'. "Please, Lord Megatron."

A hungry charge hummed through Megatron's wires, and he had to restrain himself from simply pounding the Seeker's valve until they were both screaming. Instead he introduced an unpredictable rhythm, breaking up the gentle rocking with an occasional hard thrust, one that left Starscream crying out each time.

"Oh yes, oh Megatron, like that. Don't..." Starscream's vocalizer reset with a click. "Don't stop. Please."

"Starscream," growled Megatron. Yes. _Yes._ This is what he wanted. Desperate and eager Starscream, not some hopeless phantom frag toy.

It felt endless, that slow climb to the top together. The room filled with moans and clanging and all the loud whirring and pneumatic compressions of two aroused fliers. EM fields licked and mingled as an old intensity permeated the space between them. An emotional flavor that was familiar but still, after all this time, exciting.

Soon Starscream was emitting growls of frustration and trying to frag himself harder on Megatron's thick spike.

Megatron clamped down on his partner’s left wing, a reminder of who was really in control. "You told an untruth earlier, didn't you? You didn't have everything you ever desired while I was offline." It wouldn't do to admit that _he_ had told an untruth earlier as well. Starscream's importance to him went beyond the reminder to watch his back. Instead he picked up the pace a bit and said, " _This_ is all you desired."

"Yes!" sobbed Starscream. "Yes, yes, Megatron yes, Megatron yes, Megatron, Megatron..."

It was perfect. Megatron groaned. The sounds of Starscream's pleading, the exquisite tight feel of him. The warlord was getting close too. Heat built in his tanks. His wings shivered and his entire interface array felt tight. Ready.

"Megatron, yes, yes, I'm gonna-"

Megatron wrapped his clawed fingers around Starscream's helm and dragged him up to his knees, scratching at the armor covering his spark. "I could kill you," he murmured. "Anytime I please. You'd do well to remember that. You're mine, Starscream." He thrust hard, erratic and jerky. "Say it."

The Seeker threw his head back against Megatron's cockpit. "Yours," he moaned. "Yours. Yours."

"Overload for me, Starscream," whispered Megatron, so quiet and soothing, yet the most devastating command he could give.

Starscream did, loud enough that the entire base and the three closest planets must have heard. He screamed Megatron's name like he was invoking Primus himself, inner components rippling as release wracked him from spark to exterior.

The hard spasms brought Megatron over as well. An agonizing pleasure exploded through him, and he ground his teeth together as his spike emptied in hot pulses. He moaned, swept away in satisfaction and victory, pounding Starscream to completion. Owning him. Claiming him.

Condensation ran from the edge of Megatron’s helm across his optics, as the last sweet shudders rattled his plating. He thrust a few more times, tasting energon and smelling burnt oil. Eventually he relaxed as the height of the overload wound down. He let loose a shaky bark of laughter as he took in Starscream's awed face and rounded lips. Whatever the Seeker had expected when he entered the room, Megatron had effectively turned the tables on him.

He'd triumphed, as always. Who could imagine otherwise? He was Megatron!

He pulled out, possessive delight flashing through him when a rivulet of both their fluids ran down Starscream's right leg. Megatron crawled onto the berth and propped himself against the wall, trying to make the motion appear like an effortless gesture rather than a collapse.

Not that Starscream would have noticed. Without Megatron holding him up, he crumpled onto the berth as if all his struts failed him at once. He lay there a twitching, steaming, sighing wreck, staring at the wall, bewildered. "Wow," he whispered.

Megatron focused on parsing reports and allowing his systems to cool down. Primus, but winged mechs were sensitive and complicated. So much extraneous information. He examined his internal workings for a few minutes, until he noticed Starscream staring at him.

It was almost enough to make his motor stall. Starscream looked hopeful. So young. Like that brash and brave Seeker who had knelt at Megatron's feet and pledged his undying allegiance. Megatron grumbled, but held open an arm. "Come here then."

Starscream couldn't have moved faster if he'd transformed and flown. He launched himself across the berth and curled around Megatron's middle like a new piece of armor.

Megatron patted his helm, torn between the desire to hold him tight and the desire to fling him across the room and start the lesson all over again. He could practically see the gears turning in Starscream's head. The crazy glitch was no doubt already planning his next treacherous action.

Another aftermath, another reclaiming. And around they'd go.

"Pleased to see my Seeker still resides in that wicked frame, although you broke quite easily, Starscream."

"Yeah, well..." Starscream looked up, his face a mask of post-overload satisfaction. "You fly like a drunken organic."

Megatron grinned so hard the edges of his lips hurt. "Caught you well enough."

"And you still lead with your right too much." Starscream whacked at Megatron's arm. "It'll get you into trouble someday, like I've told you." He rested his head on his leader and whispered something.

It was so soft, Megatron had to replay the audio file three times to make it out.

"I missed you."

Ultimate vindication on the horizon: check.

Post-overload power-buzz singing through his circuits: check.

One sated and purring Seeker: big check.

Megatron placed a kiss atop Starscream's helm. "Starscream," he said. "If I ever awaken into a brave new scenario and your smug face isn't there to greet me, I'll tear the universe asunder with my bare hands searching for you."

Starscream sighed and snuggled closer. "Promise?"

"That's a promise,” said Megatron. "Your submission is my destiny." To his surprise, his interface software came back online. No doubt due to Starscream's blasted _wriggling_.

Megatron shifted his prize in his arms. "And who knows, perhaps your destiny will find you leader of the Decepticons again someday. But that day is not today." He crushed Starscream to his chest, tight enough to dent. "And it's not tomorrow either."

 

 

 

The End


End file.
